


What Doesn't Kill Us...

by meekheart (doodly_squat)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodly_squat/pseuds/meekheart
Summary: Ignis and Prompto have a comfortable life together, it just gets thrown off balance every once in a while.For Promnis Week 2019 - Day 5 Living Together/Domestic





	What Doesn't Kill Us...

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a lot of time for this one. It turned out okay, but not exactly what I had set out to write. I think my tired brain just took over. I've really just been having fun seeing if I could come up with anything for the prompts. Thanks for reading!

It was takeout Thursday. 

Ignis had been loath to fall into the routine of setting aside a day a week for takeout – even if they tried to choose healthy restaurant options – but Prompto had, surprisingly, made some very good arguments for the weekly event.

It was the day of the week that Ignis had Council meetings. He was never home in time to prepare anything, and Prompto had already nearly burned down the kitchen twice. Try as he might, the poor dear just didn’t have any culinary knack. 

Truthfully, Ignis had come to slowly adore takeout Thursdays –though he would never admit it! 

It was nice, though, to have one night a week where he could simply come home, kick off his shoes, eat some delicious food and snuggle up with Prompto. If there was one thing the blond was slowly teaching Ignis, it was how to enjoy life. Everything didn’t have to revolve around work.

Coming into their apartment, Ignis set the bag of Thai food on the counter and glanced around the room. 

Prompto was nowhere to be seen, which was odd. Normally, the other would have set the table and had a few romantic candles lit and some flowers arranged. 

“Prompto?”

No answer. The apartment remained eerily silent.

Ignis wondered if, perhaps, Prompto was in the shower. His Crownsguard training had been intense as of late, and he might have wanted to freshen up before they ate. 

Still, the quiet had Ignis feeling unsettled, giving him no choice but to seek out his significant other. 

As he entered their room, he was quick to spot the blond sprawled out on their bed. Any other day, finding Prompto in their bed would have meant a passionate evening was ahead of them, but that was obviously not the case on this night.

Judging by the pitiful wheeze of his breathing, Prompto had not made it to his Crownsguard training of the day.

Face flushed, hair plastered to his brow with sweat, Prompto was completely passed out. The blond was normally such a light sleeper, so seeing him remain steadfastly asleep was somewhat alarming.

Gently, Ignis placed a hand to the blond forehead and muttered to himself at the flare of heat he felt the other giving off. 

It was then that Prompto’s eyelids slowly fluttered open. There was a moment of grogginess in the man’s expression before it snapped to dismay.

“I’m sorry…” Prompto croaked, as he sat up and blinked at the clock beside the bed. “I didn’t get anything ready for tonight.”

“You’re sick,” Ignis stated. “You shouldn’t have to get anything ready for tonight. What you should have done was call me and let me know you were so ill. Did you attempt to go to your training today?”

Prompto shrugged. “Cor sent me home as soon as I got there.” Head tilted down, tight frown in place, he sheepishly glanced over at Ignis. “I thought I’d feel better after getting some sleep. I didn’t wanna bother you. It’s a Council meeting day. You don’t need me to call you and whine about a bit of sniffles.”

That almost made Ignis laugh.

“First of all, my dear, Cor Leonis has never once sent a trainee home unless he was sure they would collapse during training. So, that leads me to believe this is a case of more than just the ‘sniffles.’ Secondly, I demand that you call me if you are ever unwell, or, at the very least, send me a text.” Ignis leaned down and planted a kiss upon Prompto’s fevered brow. “I don’t ever want you to feel as if you can’t contact me for any reason. Surely you know that, and, if you do not, then I want to make sure I make that point as clear as I possibly can.”

Cheeks pink, hair a mess, sweaty and looking absolutely dazed, Prompto still managed to flash one of the most radiant, joy-filled smiles Ignis’ way. The sight made Ignis’ heart flutter.

“I know, Iggy,” Prompto beamed. “I was just being selfish and seeing if I could sleep it off so that we didn’t have to miss our Thursday ritual. It’s like the most cuddle time we get all week.”

“Well, I don’t see why we still can’t have cuddle time. Perhaps a movie tonight? Or that trashy reality show you like so much? If your stomach can handle it, I got some Thai coconut soup.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Prompto replied and then frowned, “plus you hate that show, and you’ll get sick if we cuddle.”

Without another thought, Ignis plopped down on the bed beside the blond, drew the smaller man up into his embrace and let out a content sigh. “Chances are that I already have whatever it is you caught. After that goodbye kiss this morning, I dare say I am either totally immune or already incubating said sickness, so I don’t see any harm in cuddling now.”

“And the show?” Prompto asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

“I suppose,” he answered, “it is growing on me.”

“I knew it! You were way too into that last episode. I swear, you turned into zombie Ignis during that final round sing off.”

Ignis shrugged, “If you tell either Noctis or Gladio, I will poison your next dish of green curry.” 

Prompto laughed, but the sound trailed off into a hacking cough. “Not sure if I can stay awake for a full episode,” the blond muttered, “but I can try.”

“I will start the episode, after I get you to drink a glass of water, take some medicine and, at least, attempt to eat a bit of the Thai soup.” Ignis said as he eased back off the bed, letting Prompto slowly slump into the heaps of pillows. “Deal?”

Eyes glazed with fever, Prompto licked his chapped lips and nodded. “Deal.” 

Ignis would have been happier with the negotiation if Prompto’s eyelids weren’t already starting to close. Sleep was obviously tugging pretty hard at the young man, and actually getting a decent amount of food in him was going to be a challenge. “Can you at least try to stay awake just a bit longer, my dear?”

“Iggy,” Prompto’s voice was a near whisper; his eyes lost their battle and had closed. “Thank you…you mean so much…to me.”

Mind muddle with exhaustion or not, the purity of the love in Prompto’s tone had Ignis melting. This was why he loved the man. This was what had him falling head over heels every day. It was that honest, true love that Prompto gave so easily, without thought, without demand to have it returned. 

“And you mean the world to me,” Ignis replied softly, before he padded out of the room to get the supplies to get the man he loved back to full health.


End file.
